Acosado
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Una sensacion extraña detras suyo no lo deja tranquilo, es realmente perturbador, por suerte esta Tweek para suavisarla... ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! Este Creek se me ocurrio despues d evisitar la pagian "ascodevida" y una de las publicaciones me dio risa y arme este extraño fic :D

Este fic se lo dedico a Gabi17 por sus segundo y tercer fic, Obsesion y rutina (corriganme si me equivoque ^^U). Por cierto, les recomiendo su fic Christophe x Craig, es muy bueno ^^.

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

**Acosado**

Craig rasco su nuca con incomodidad y miro detrás de él… nada. Regreso su vista a su café y trato de entretenerse con sus amigos, pero otra vez esa extraña sensación lo hizo voltear… y otra vez nada.

- Craig… amigo ¿estas bien?- pregunto Clyde extrañado al igual que Token.

El azabache observo a sus amigos con una apenas notoria expresión de duda…

- Eso creo… es que… ¿ven a alguien detrás mio observando o algo?- pregunto tratando de mantener una mirada neutral.

Token observo con cautela, pero no noto nada fuera de lo normal. Negó con la cabeza y Craig suspiro.

- Siento como si alguien me estuviera observando- explico el segundo mas alto de los tres- desde hace días tengo esa sensación.

- Deben ser paranoias tuyas- hablo medio en broma el castaño del grupo a lo que Tucker le saco el dedo medio.

- ¡Ngn!- de la nada alguien estaba a su lado- ya traje los panqueques que ordenaron, chicos- les sonrió Tweek, el hijo de los dueños de la cafetería, dejando su orden en la mesa.

- Gracias Tweek- agradeció el afro americano cogiendo uno de los postres.

Tweek asintió con la cabeza dándole una mirada y una sonrisa fugaz a cierto líder de grupo. Craig se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada, lo cual hizo que Tweek también se sonrojara, retirándose a seguir con otras ordenes.

- Ese chico me cae bien, deberíamos juntarnos mas con él- sonrió Clyde casi atragantándose con su postre, Token le dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

Craig medito esa opción unos segundos, Tweek tampoco le caía mal, la verdad es que se lleva muy bien con él desde su pelea en cuarto grado, ahora con sus dieciséis años esa amistad se empezó a esforzar. Aunque empezaba a dudar si era solo amistad.

Craig abrió sus ojos como platos y levo su mirada atrás suyo, medio alarmado, bajo la mirada sobresaltada de sus dos amigo. Suspiro… de nuevo, nada.

- Viejo, en serio, deben ser paranoias tuyas- hablo con calma Clyde, tratando de suavizar a su amigo.

Craig trago duro y asintió, se sentía realmente observado y no era la primera vez, hace mas de dos meses que se siente así. Al inicio trato de no hacerle caso, pero con él tiempo se hizo mas fuerte y lo comenzó a perturbar y… seamos sinceros, asustar, esa es la palabra indicada.

-o-o-o-o-

Han pasado tres semanas desde ese momento en la cafetería de los señores Tweak, con él tiempo Tweek se fue haciendo parte del Team Craig por insistencia de Clyde, buenos tratos de Token y ¿Por qué no? también buenos tratos de parte del azabache de la seña grosera.

Pero es extraño, ya que la sensación se hizo incluso mas fuerte, a donde sea que valla; hasta llegar a su casa, en el aula, cuando paseaba solo por el colegio o el pueblo… e incluso en el baño de la escuela, por suerte no siente esa sensación cuando entra a algún cubículo.

Realmente frustrante y perturbador, se siente como si alguien lo persiguiera y quiere creer que son paranoias suyas… pero es tan real.

¡No! Son solo paranoias suyas, como Token y Clyde le dijeron. É l era Craig Tucker y se supone que nada lo perturbaba.

- Craig ¡gah!- se escucho una voz atrás suyo.

El azabache dio un pequeño salto del susto y por inercia volteo, hallando a un dudoso Tweek.

- Tweek ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el mas alto con expresión mas calmada.

- No… es que te veía un poco intranquilo… ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- pregunto el rubio tomando café de su termo.

Craig lo dudo un rato, pero la verdad no se sentía muy seguro estando solo en esos días.

- Claro- trato de parecer neutral, fallando.

Tweek asintió y lo siguió hasta su casa mientras conversaban de muchas cosas y ello les creo distintos sonrojos.

Era extraño, es como si cuando estuviera con Tweek se olvidase de la sensación… aunque estando con Tweek tampoco la sentía.

-o-o-o-o-

Ahora a sus diecisiete años Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak son "una pareja feliz" o algo así, sabes que son novios, pero no se conoce mucho de su intimidad… ni siquiera Token o Clyde saben mucho de esta.

Craig se sentía realmente cómodo, esa sensación de ser observado dejo de existir cuando empezó a salir con Tweek y la verdad ni le importaba, ya que con el rubio se sentía seguro… aunque también que algo no cuadraba, no estaba aseguro, pero era fácil de ignorar.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en la casa Tucker y el rubio había traído dos tazas de café de la cocina.

- Tweek… no se si tu sepas esto, pero- explico Craig- hace un año yo me sentía observado, como si alguien me siguiera a todos lados y la verdad me incomodaba mucho pero cuando empecé a salir contigo esa sensación se fue, al parecer solo fue mi imaginación- su rostro estaba igual de neutral que siempre.

Tweek dio un respingón y comenzó a balbucear muchas cosas que Craig no entendió bien.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el azabache al mas bajo.

El rubio levanto la cabeza levemente incomodo y miro a Craig con culpa y arrepentimiento.

- ¿Te dabas cuenta?- pregunto cohibido.

- ¿Eh?- Craig se extraño, es como si esa duda con respecto a Tweek se estuviera arreglando en ese momento.

- Yo… Craig, tengo que decírtelo…- se jalo el cabello con fuerza- no era tu ¡ngn! Imaginación… era yo, yo te espiaba- explico con rapidez.

Craig abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo en shock.

Entonces… ¿Tweek todo ese tiempo fue su acosador? ¡¿Y ahora era su novio?! El miedo volvió al azabache y sintió su cuerpo helar.

Tenia al "lunático" que lo perseguía día y noche frente suyo y al parecer ese "lunático" consiguió lo que quería.

- Tweek…

- Perdóname- hablo de manera rápida- te juro que yo no quise intervenir en tu vida, cuando alguien coqueteaba contigo o hacías algo que a mi no me gustaba yo no me meta por que yo no soy un loco psicópata, jamás te hubiera hecho daño Craig ¡TE AMO DEMASIADO PARA ESO! Por favor, no me odies ¡GAH! Aunque estas en todo el derecho por tremendo susto que te día hace un año y…

- Tweek…

- Craig, en serio que yo iba a decírtelo, pero luego nos hicimos novios y sentí que si lo hacia lo arruinaría, si hubiera sabido que te dabas cuenta me hubiera detenido al instante ¡GAH! O último que quería era asustarte ¡JURO QUE YO TE DABA TU PRIVACIDAD! Dejaba que te vistieras sin mi mirada, que fueras al baño e incluso en situaciones mas personales desaparecía, pero enserio QUE NO QUIZE ATERRARTE ¡GAH! EN SERIO NO ME ODIES ¡LA PRESION!- Grito aun jalando sus cabellos y dándole su tic.

- Tweek… yo, no estoy molesto… solo, un poco asustado, es todo- hablo con calma el azabache, pero luego recibió un abrazo asfixiante de su pareja, sobresaltándolo aun mas.

- ¡PERDONAME!- grito posando su cabeza en el cuello del mas alto.

Craig suspiro y sobo la espalda de su novio.

- Bueno… tengo que aceptar que me siento cómodo contigo y que no intervenías cual psicópata pervertido en mi vida- hablo en susurro a lo que Tweek se separo y le planto un beso.

- Perdón, de nuevo- murmuro al separarse del beso.

Craig, aun algo incomodo, asintió y Tweek sonrió.

- Te prometo que ¡ngn! no volverá a pasar- hablo con seguridad el rubio- y también me asegurare de cuadrar a cualquiera que lo haga- eso ultimo lo dijo mas para si que para Craig, aunque este lo escucho y no puso enviar soltar una pequeña risita, besando a Tweek.

Al separarse de nuevo.

- ¡Gah! En serio, reo que Kenny esta echándote ojo- se indigno levemente el rubio y Craig volvió a soltar una risita.

Le costara un poco el acostumbrarse a ahora andar con "su acosador", pero de Tweek, debió verlo venir.

Eso era tierno viniendo el rubio paranoico.

Aunque también levemente perturbador.

- Fin-

* * *

Lo se, fue raro XDXD

Bueno, espero que les gustara :D

Recuerden que las votaciones para mi proximo Multichapter estan abiertas, en mi perfil pueden ver los fics a escoger el la seccion de "fics por hacer" :D Devido a unos cuantos PM estoy emzando a considerar poner en las opciones algunos de las seccion "fics para un futuro", ustedes diganme y pongo los otros tambien ^^

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos :3


	2. Chapter 2

Esta idea tambien salio de la pagina "asco de vida" y me dije "¿Por que no hacer un extra?" XD

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece TTWTT

* * *

**Omake:**

Craig terminaba de ordenar la habitación de su novio, no era que el pelinegro fuera muy ordenado, pero el cuarto de Tweek se vuelve un desastre cuando tiene sus ataques de pánico, es como si un huracán pasase por ahí.

Ahora el rubio estaba en la cocina sirviéndoles dos tasas de café para que puedan estudiar y aunque a Craig no le emocionaba la idea, Tweek tenía razón... debía esforzarse más y por el ojiverde lo haría.

Comenzó a ordenar unos libros que estaban en el escritorio del rubio y vio que el computador estaba en modo protector de pantalla, así que opto por quitar ese modo y apagarlo, Tweek siempre había sido muy paranoico con eso del gaste de la energía y demás. Al ver el monitor hallo varias páginas de internet abiertas y empezó a cerrarlas lo más normal, hasta que unas le llamo la atención.

No era una página de internet, era una de los archivos de imágenes de Tweek, una que decía: _Mi amor._

El pelinegro, algo extrañado, abrió la carpeta...

Arrepintiéndose al instante.

Ahí había fotos de Craig cambiándose, durmiendo, en clase e incluso de cuando era niño. Varias de esas fotos eran de hace un año, incluso antes de que Craig conociese mejor al rubio.

- Craig, ya traje los c...¡GAH!- soltó los cafés en el acto- ¡¿QUE HACES VIENDO ESO?!- grito Tweek horrorizado.

Aunque no más horrorizado que el más alto, que tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza, expresando terror y desorientación y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- Dijiste... que me dabas mi espacio...- hablo despacio, mirando a Tweek de manera muy perturbada.

- ¡TE JURO QUE LAS IBA A ELIMINAR! ¡PERO ES QUE TE VES ENDEMONIADAMENTE BIEN!- grito acercándose al computador- ahora las elimino...- murmuro avergonzado y Craig bajo la mirada, también avergonzado y aun asustado.

Tweek enserio llegaba a dar miedo.

-fin-

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado :3

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :D

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :3


End file.
